Certain conference applications seek to offer “in-person” meeting experiences over a network. These applications allow users to log in to enter a virtual meeting where audiovisual, desktop, and other multimedia information can be shared. Virtual meetings and conferences have an appeal because they can be held without the associated travel inconveniences and costs. In addition, virtual meetings can provide a sense of community to participants who are dispersed geographically.
One feature certain conference applications utilize is the ability to share desktop or application content displayed on one user device with numerous other user devices. With this feature, one user device transmits an image of its displayed content to a plurality of end users, which can view the content and any changes being made thereon.
Increasingly, mobile phones and other small-screen devices are being utilized to participate in these virtual meetings. A problem arises when viewing content presented on a relatively large display of one user in a conference session which is being dynamically updated for display on a small-screen device of another user in a conference session. The user of the small-screen device may only be able to see a portion of the content displayed on the larger display. If changes were made to the content outside of the viewing area of the small-screen device, the user of the small-screen device may fail to notice the changes.